La idea que cambio mi vida
by malukeke
Summary: Quinn decide vengarse de su ex novio, Finn, quitándole lo que ama, a su chica. Rachel Berry.
1. Chapter 1

La historia inicia en el episodio "funeral", temporada dos luego de que Finn rompe con Quinn, ella decide vengarse y que mejor que quitarle a su ex novio lo que más aprecia. Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p><strong>POV QUINN<strong>

Quinn salió furiosa de la camioneta de su ahora ex pareja, estaba hecha una furia, ¿Quién se creía que era Finn para romper su corazón y jugar con ella? se preguntaba la rubia.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, nadie se mete con Quinn Fabray- dijo en voz alta.

Al llegar la noche, se encontraba en su computadora, hablando con sus mejores amigas Santana y Brittany, estaba descargando su enojo con sus compañeras porristas. Cuando en un momento una idea, loca pero buena, se le cruzo por la mente. Ya sabía cómo se vengaría del idiota de Finn.

-Rachel Berry- susurro. Le quitaría a Finn lo que amaba, a su chica, haría suya a Berry. La reclamaría para ella.

Luego de formular su plan de venganza les conto a sus dos amigas sobre su idea y ambas le dieron su apoyo.

Al siguiente día, las clases en el instituto transcurrieron con normalidad, Quinn mando a varias porristas a seguir a la joven diva, como capitana de las porristas ella con un chasquido de dedos conseguía que las demás porristas hicieran lo que pedía.

No le iba a perder paso a la morena. Quería saber en cada sitio donde estuviese y con quien hablaba, sobre todo quería ver si Finn ya había hablado con ella.

Ya más tarde en el club glee, todos los integrantes de Nuevas Direcciones se encontraban entusiasmados hablando sobre las canciones originales que el profesor Shuster propuso hacer para las nacionales en Nueva York. En eso Finn se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia la rubia.

-Gracias-dijo el chico alto.

-¿Por qué?- dijo de manera neutral Quinn.

-Por no dejar el coro luego de la ruptura.

-Si lo dejara no podría llevar a cabo mis planes para Nueva York- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

-¿Que planes?- pregunto confundido su ex novio.

-Oh ya lo veras- sin decir más la rubia se levanto de su silla y salió del auditorio.

El primer paso para que Rachel fuera suya era acercarse a la morena. Asique se decidió a esperar a la judía en su casillero. Cuando Rachel la vio detuvo su paso.

-Hola Rachel- dijo con un tono suave pero sensual la rubia.

-Aa hhola Quinn ¿necesitas algo?- le pregunto un poco intimidada la morena.

-No solo quería hablar contigo, que te parece si salimos hoy a la noche y hacemos algo.

-¿Qué?- cuestiono Rachel sorprendida por la proposición echa por su enemiga.

-Salir, tú y yo, hoy- dijo mas bien ordenando la rubia.

-No yo no creo ¿Qué?- Rachel no podía responder con coherencia

-Pasare por ti a las 8- dijo y se fue dejando a Rachel mas confundida que antes.

Ya a la noche Quinn se dirigió hacia la casa de los Berry, al tocar la puerta Hiram, el papá de la morena le abrió la puerta.

-Hola señor Berry vengo por Rachel- salud de manera educada.

-¿De parte de?- le pregunto el hombre.

-Quinn soy amiga de Rach.

-Pasa- le dijo el hombre a Quinn.

Hiram llamo a su hija y después de despedirse de la rubia dejo sola a las dos chicas en la sala.

-Veo que no te cambiaste aun- le dijo Quinn a la morena.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te dije que saldríamos- respondió como si fuese una obviedad la rubia.

-Pero yo no entiendo…- Rachel iba a hablar más pero Quinn le corto la palabra.

-Ve a cambiarte- le pidió Quinn de manera amable.

-No Quinn por favor vete- le pedía la morena creyendo que se trataba de una broma.

-Sube y te cambias- ordeno más agresivamente la rubia cosa que asusto un poco a Rachel- no soy una persona paciente Berry, ve y luego nos vamos.

Rachel subió las escaleras y se fue a cambiar. Quinn la espero y después de un rato salieron hacia el auto de la joven Fabray.

Quinn le abrió la puerta y metió a Rachel al auto, luego paso su cuerpo por encima de la morena y le puso el cinturón. Ante la mirada de confusión de la diva, la rubia le dijo - para que no te me escapes- Luego subió en el lado del conductor y partieron hacia el destino.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Rachel un poco intimidada.

-A mi casa, estoy sola, mi mamá salió- dijo sin mirar la rubia a la morena.

Al llegar a la casa de los Fabray ambas chicas bajaron del auto, Quinn tomo del brazo a Rachel y la dirigió hacia adentro de su casa.

La sentó en el sillón – quédate aquí- sin más se dirigió hacia la cocina. Al volver Rachel seguía en el lugar donde la dejo. Puso una película y se sentó al lado de la morena. Rachel se movía incómodamente por la cercanía de Quinn. Ya cuando la película iba a la mitad Quinn dirigió su mano a la pierna de Rachel y la apretó.

-¿Quinn qué haces?

-Shh tranquila Berry- le dijo y sin más la beso. Rachel trataba de alegrase de Quinn pero ella le sujeto el rostro con ambas manos y la atrajo mas a sí misma para profundizar el beso.

En un momento Rachel logro zafarse del agarre de Quinn.

-¡Estás loca!- le grito la diva a la porrista.

-No sabes cuánto- le dijo Quinn y trato de acercarse más a la morena pero Rachel mantenía la distancia entre ambas. Quinn se canso y tratando de calmarse dijo

-Bien tu elegiste, si no es por las buenas será por las malas- en eso Santana apareció por detrás de la joven diva y puso un pañuelo en la boca y nariz de Rachel, la morena trato de luchar contra ambas chicas pero pronto callo dormida en el sillón.

-¿A dónde la quieres Quinn?- le pregunto Brittany al entrar a la sala.

-En mi habitación y vigilen que nadie venga, es hora de empezar mi venganza- dijo la rubia mientras sonreía viendo a Rachel desmayada en su sillón.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno he aquí el primer capítulo de mi loca idea. Espero que les guste.<strong>

**Besos y buen lunes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de empezar a leer quiero aclarar unos reviews que me llegaron, se que esta idea ya ha sido hecha, ninguna idea es original pero esta historia no es un plagio ni nada, solo escribo lo que me viene a la mente, si hay alguna cosa parecida es por coincidencia. También les doy las gracias por los follow y favoritos y los mensajes. Espero que me digan que les pareció este capítulo.**

* * *

><p>POV QUINN:<p>

Quinn subió a su habitación luego de despedir a sus dos amigas que la ayudaron a dejar a la todavía dormida morena en su cama. Al entrar a su cuarto se acerco a su cama, miraba de manera detallada a la joven diva. Debía admitir que Rachel tenía un muy buen cuerpo, ella se solía burlar de la chica pero siempre noto el formado abdomen de Berry y sus piernas kilométricas.

La porrista se acerco al cuerpo de Rachel y empezó a desabrocharle la blusa, al terminar de quitársela le saco la falda dejando a la judía en ropa interior, Quinn estaba más que impactada con el cuerpo de la chica, era impresionante y con ese conjunto blanco de encaje su mente ya había pensado miles de cosas perversas, pero no se podía distraer de su objetivo.

Se levanto y tomo su cámara de fotos y la posicionó justo en frente de la cama, cosa de que en la imagen se pudiera ver bien toda la escena que ella quería. Programo varias fotos automáticas, se quito su ropa para quedar en iguales condiciones que la morena y se subió a su cama. "_que el juego empiece" _susurro.

Cruzo su pierna por sobre la parte baja de Rachel y lentamente acerco su rostro al de la morena, le beso los labios muy lentamente mientras sentía como salía el flash de su cámara, tomo una de las manos me la morena y la dirigió hacia su espalda baja para que pareciera que Rachel la estaba presionando sobre su pelvis. Siguió saboreando los carnosos labios de la judía, para después tocarle sus pequeños pero firmes pechos.

-Mmm – gimió la morena aun en su estado de somnolencias.

-Si gime por mí- le susurro Quinn al oído para luego succionar el lóbulo de su oreja.

La cámara ya había dejado de sacar fotografías pero la rubia seguía tocando el abdomen de Rachel, luego sus senos, volvía a besarla y movía su pelvis que se mantenía en contacto con la de la morena.

Luego tomo las manos de Rachel y las guio hacia sus senos, ahora fue la rubia quien gimió.

Volvió a besarla, ahora por su abdomen, donde succiono para que quedara una marca sobre la piel de la morena.

-Mía- dijo al ver el resultado en la piel de Rachel, así subió hasta el cuello de la diva donde también dejo un chupón.

Decidió parar. Se levanto, tomo su cámara y la dejo sobre la mesa cerca de su cama y se fue a duchar en lo que la morena se despertaría.

POV RACHEL:

Me sentía mareada, empecé a abrir los ojos y la imagen me era distorsionada, al hacerse más clara no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, empecé a recordar lo que paso, Quinn yendo a mi casa, ella tocándome y luego todo se volvió negro.

Estaba tratando de aclarar las cosas hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda, o casi, sobre la cama.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dije en voz baja.

-Veo que ya estas despierta- sentí a Quinn decir, salía del baño con el pelo mojado y su cuerpo rodeado por una toalla.

-¿Qque paso?-tartamudeé - ¿Qué me hiciste? -empecé a alterarme.

-Tranquila cariño, ¿te quieres duchar?- me pregunto cambiando de tema. Esperen ¿cariño? ¿Me dijo cariño?

-¿Que me hiciste, no habremos…?- insinué mirándome, a lo que ella respondió un simple "si"- ¡me violaste!- grite- tu eres…

-¡ya cállate!- grito ella- ahora solo cierra la boca y me vas a escuchar- me dijo mientras termino de vestirse. Luego se acerco a la cama y se sentó al lado mío. Trato de acariciarme el rostro pero yo aleje la cara.

-¿cómo pudiste?- le dije, estaba tratando de contener las lagrimas y las ganas de abofetearle la cara.

-No hice nada que tu no disfrutaras.

-¡tú me violaste!- volví a decir.

-No fue violación, solo nos acariciamos y nada más y bien que gemías mientras yo te tocaba.

-No no tuvimos sexo- dije en un respiro de alivio.

-Claro que no, no soy una abusadora además quiero esperar un poco para tener sexo contigo.

-¿Esperar?- pregunte incrédula y con ganas de reír- nunca tendría algo contigo Quinn, estás loca.

-Eres mi novia, eso hacen las parejas Rach- me dijo dejándome helada

-¿Novia? Yo no soy nada tuyo- le aclare.

-Si, a partir de este momento eres mi novia Berry- me dijo poniendo esa mirada que asusta- a menos que quieras que arruine tu futuro en Broadway- dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando una cámara- mira- me mostro unas fotos de ella y yo, no no podía ser.

-Yo no estaba consiente- dije.

-Pero nadie lo sabe o ¿sí?, se que no es bien visto que las nuevas estrellas de Broadway tengan este tipo de fama antes de iniciar con sus carreras. Asique tu elijes. O sales conmigo o subo esto a internet.

-Esas fotos son falsas y no…

-Shhh - Quinn dijo en voz baja, poniendo su dedo índice en mis labios, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

- Estás conmigo ahora y yo me tomo muy en serio las relaciones, cuidare muy bien de ti- Quinn sonrió, yo solo la mire con miedo y resentimiento.

-¿Porque haces esto? Sé que me odias pero ¿Por qué?

-No es por ti, es por Finn- ahora estaba más confundida que antes.

-¿Que tiene que ver el en esto?

-Simple, el jugo conmigo y yo le quito lo que quiere- ante mi mirada de "no te entiendo" dijo - tu, te quiere a ti, me dejo por ti, y ahora tu no lo quieres por mí. Estamos juntas ahora y eso significa que algunas cosas van a cambiar.

-No entiendo a que quieres llegar con esto.

- Bueno- la animadora sonrió-digamos que quiero que el sufra y tu eres ese medio.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que estas proponiendo?- cuestione con temor.

-De ahora en más a los ojos del mundo eres mi pareja y a mis ojos eres como mi amiga con beneficios.

Quinn hizo una pausa y esperó a que tomara conciencia de lo que decía, después de un tiempo prosiguió.

-No habrá comunicación entre tú y Finesa, no quiero que lo mires, ni que sean amigos, si alguna vez se deben juntar o algo por cosas de la escuela yo estaré presente. ¿Está claro? Además no puedes estar sin mí en ningún momento, si yo no puedo estarás bajo la vista de Santana o Britt. Pero después seguiré diciéndote cómo van a ser las cosas ahora vallamos a desayunar- me dijo acercándose y me beso los labios.


End file.
